


Radiant Charm

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [17]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Blanket Permission, F/F, Fade to Black, Femslash, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Making Out, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Project Zero Dawn (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: 17)ranunculus





	Radiant Charm

**Author's Note:**

> 17) [ranunculus](http://www.flowermeaning.com/ranunculus-flower/)

"So...?" Elisabet drew out the question from her place in the doorway. "Are you going to tell me? I've been thoroughly distracted for the last hour."

Samina turned from the desk in her room with a smile. "You held back from looking it up? I'm impressed."

"Only for you, Samina," Elisabet said and came to sit on the nearby bed, their knees resting against each other in the small space. Samina pulled up the image she'd sent her earlier on a tablet. It was a bright yellow-orange flower, with green in the center of large blossoms. It was a flower present in a few culture's legends. She'd been checking over APOLLO's files and had sent it to Elizabet on a whim.

"You are beautiful," she said, "and charming. Those were messages one could send with this flower."

"Beautiful, huh?" Elisabet asked. Even stuck in this bunker with no sun and barely enough water pressure for two of us at a time to have a hot shower at once?"

Samina huffed out a breath of amusement. "Even then. Especially then. Even when you're running from room to room trying to get us all working together. You've truly helped me fulfill a lifelong dream here. I just hope you know how much that, and you, mean to me."

She leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against Elisabet's chapped lips.

Elisabet sighed into the kiss and let her forehead rest against Samina's as they breathed. "How did I get so lucky?" She asked, but before Samina could answer she was speaking again, distracting her.

"I know I was just complaining about the showers, but how about we save water and share one tonight? So I can show you how beautiful you are."

"How about right here. Less work than sneaking off together?"

Samina gently pushed Elisabet further back onto the bed and slid in beside her. Elisabet's hands grabbed at her waist, pulling her closer the way she always did. Like she wasn't sure if Samina would would still be there if she didn't hold on tight enough.

For all the time spent in board rooms, and despite her way with words, Elisabet really was a woman of action. Her body said more in these moments than any declaration of love ever would. Samina let herself be pulled close and fell into their familial language. One humans had been speaking for millennia.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope we get more backstory or side stories of the Alphas one day. Or maybe at least someone on Youtube or somewhere could put together all the little audios and files in one easy to download file. 
> 
> But for now, it's fun to continue to imagine little moments of lightness and happiness in between all the evil robots and world ending craziness.


End file.
